


Five Things That Happen to Ronnie....

by mneiai



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter
Genre: Gen, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-20
Updated: 2009-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mneiai/pseuds/mneiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 things that happen to Veronica Sims in a world where Anita Blake never existed (and one thing that doesn't).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things That Happen to Ronnie....

1)  
Nikolaos' congratulations slinks up her spine for finding and eliminating the traitor, but Ronnie doesn't feel anything. Not disgust at the gore on her hands or sorrow at the broken body below her. Jean-Claude might have been hot, but he was still a monster. And what's one less monster in the world?

2)  
It didn't take long for Ronnie Sims to make a reputation for herself as a ball-busting detective with intuition and style on her side, who was willing to get her hands a bit dirty in order to finish a case. The cops were at the door to her office at least once a week, with a file folder filled with profiles, crime scene photos, lists of suspects.

Sure, she was no Harry Dresden, but in a way she was better--Ronnie didn't mess around with mumbo-jumbo, you never had to worry whether or not there was a monster lurking underneath her beautiful, blond exterior. Ronnie was human, and with more and more preternatural activity becoming legal, there was a growing population who wanted nothing more than that: a pure human to work with.

3)   
Ronnie snorted as the act came to a close and people all around her stood up, clapping wildly. Richard was, of course, one of them. As she stood she leaned to her other side, catching the catty comments and snickering.

"I can't believe that we're the females, but _they're_ the _girls_," she said, not bothering to lower her voice.

Raina laughed, elbowing Marcus in the side. "Future blackmail, Ronnie, future blackmail."

4)  
"Can you ID the bodies?" Dolph's question was mild, all business, but in his hands was a cup of coffee and an EMT was already draping a blanket over her shoulders.

"Yeah. They...were hunting lycanthropes. Like it was a game, or something. Scout them out, kidnap them, keep them in cages before chasing them through the forest." She paused and Dolph waited, watching her.

With a blank face she thought of everything that had happened. And everything that _could_ have happened. But it wasn't the terror that she experienced that made the biggest impression, it was the remembrance of Raina's wicked grin, Gabriel's sultry purr, Richard's big, innocent eyes. Even Alfred's playful bullying when he wasn't trying to be Marcus' perfect enforcer.

"They...said some things. I think they're the ones responsible for the lycanthrope snuff that's been going around." Dolph's eyes narrowed and he motioned to another detective.

That was that.

5)  
She was pretty sure at least one rib was broken, but she wasn't choking on blood (yet), so it must not have done any damage. It just hurt. A lot.

Cringing, she crawled further into the barn, careful to not bump the stacks of hay around her, knowing just one fluttering piece would bring his sharp blue eyes to her position.

This...this was insane. She didn't want this, didn't deserve this. She didn't care if it was a compliment coming from him, she wasn't an animal to be hunted.

She...took a shallow, quiet breath and brought her gun up, focusing. The bubbling history would only hurt her. This was the real deal, kill-or-be-killed, and she'd be damned if she was going to let that asshole assassin be the one to walk away from this.

 

+1)   
She met Louie through Rafael, but couldn't really say he made an impression. Sure, he was cute and all, and smart, but she was surrounded by men who were cuter and smarter than him everyday...and some of them were actually human. So after a few pleasantries she excused herself and went back over to John Burke's side, leaning against him and laughing at some comment he made, accepting the drink he had left to get her, and didn't spare another thought to the college professor wererat who happened to be at the same party as her.


End file.
